


Soothe My Soul

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Dwalin is a cop, Librarian Ori, M/M, Modern Era, Murder Mystery, a dead alfrid lickspittle, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Ered Luin is a small town. That means gossip, nosy neighbours and events one is obligated to attend.It's also the same town where a man has been murdered. For the residents this means more gossip and a few deductions. For Ori Rison it means trouble and quite a bit of deducing himself. It also means a Detective named Dwalin Fundin and his insistence that Ori help on this particular case.Not that he minds, of course.





	1. Eat your heart out Agatha.

**Author's Note:**

> A few words about this.
> 
> First I gave Bombur and Dain's wives my own original names, hopefully they don't suck XD
> 
> Second of all, this is really just a setting up chapter so don't expect any action (in both senses of the word) just yet :D
> 
> Third of all, I am running on low battery so please forgive any mistakes/errors, they are all my fault.
> 
> And lastly enjoy!

Bright flowers and various small ornaments litter the porch of the tiny cottage, tiny butterflies flitting around peacefully. The wooden steps are dripping with water from where a hose lay discarded in haste.

Ori frowns at the sight and carefully climbs the steps to the tap. Turning it off he notices excited chatter coming from inside. That wasn’t unusual as Dori’s house was the hotspot for the residents of Ered Luin who were looking for gossip and other news.

Brushing his bangs out of his face he trudges through the puddle of water and lets himself in through the screen door. The cool of the air conditioner hits him with a force.

“Oh Ori darling there you are! Something terrifying has happened!”, Gridda Ironfoot exclaims from where she’s seated on one of Dori’s flower patterned couches. Ori opens his mouth to ask what when he's interrupted.

“No! Don’t just tell him! Ease him into it!”, Aurigga Brouwn insists loudly, tapping Gridda on the head as she brushes past.

“What? Dori what’s happened?”, Ori asks, turning to his brother with confusion.

Dori sighs and Ori notices his older brother’s hair and beard was undone, rolling over his shoulders in silver waves. Ori has always envied his brother’s hair.

“Well my dear, apparently Alfrid, you know the man from the hardware store?”, Dori pauses and raises an inquiring eyebrow.

Ori grimaces and nods. Alfrid wasn’t a very pleasant man.

“We don’t have the full story but apparently his body was found drifting in the creek by the woods!”, Dori finishes with a low whisper.

Gridda and Aurigga make sounds of distress and Gridda even places her fist over her mouth in disgust.  
Ori’s eyes widen and he has to supress the shiver going up his spine. 

“A murder?”

Three heads nod.

“In Ered Luin? No bloody way!”, he exclaims and Aurigga shushes him with an anxious look.

“Don’t worry brother, I said the same”, a voice echoes from the kitchen and all of them jump.

“Only because you have no morals!”, Dori snaps and there’s a chuckle before Nori emerges with a white cup.

Nori hands the cup over to Ori and with a mumbled thanks he sinks into an armchair. 

“Soo..”, Nori begins.

“I’m thinking it was Tauriel”, Gridda remarks much to Aurigga and Dori’s horror.

“What?! Just think about it, he was always bothering her and practically driving away any potential partner the poor girl could’ve had!”, the woman continues, levelling a challenging look from beneath her large hat.

Nori slaps his knee and grins at her.

“Brilliant deduction my dear! You are wasted as a seamstress!”, he exclaims with a mischievous smile and she waves him off with a scoff.

Ori snorts into his tea at the rude gesture Nori makes as she turns her head. Murder or not, the citizens of this godforsaken town would always gossip.

“Honestly pointing fingers when we don’t even know how he died! That’s petty even for us!”, Aurigga says with an indignant huff and Dori lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ori quirks his lips into a smile before a thought crosses his mind.

“Um Dori? You left your hose on and there’s water all over the porch”, he says as he knows Dori will inevitably freak out.

“Oh no! I did, tell me you turned it off”, Dori says anxiously and Ori placates him quickly.

Gridda chuckles slightly and a small silence descends upon them.

Ori’s mind wanders to Alfrid. He was a slimy, disrespectful and frankly suspicious character that nobody really ever liked. Not even Dori who was generally an easy-going person had looked at the man with something akin to polite disdain.  
If he was murdered it would be really difficult to know who did it. 

 

Soon enough the town of Ered Luin was buzzing with activity as police cars started rolling into the usually empty streets. The town really wasn’t that big and one could walk the from point A to point B fairly quickly. Not really the place where murders happen.

Ori strains his neck to catch a glimpse of the flashing blue and red lights. The only time that police cars had drove through Ered Luin’s streets was back in 1967 when the robbery of their local bank had occurred.  
It also happened that Ered Luin had no police department in the town. 

Instead the neighbouring city of Erebor, nearly three hours away, had Ered Luin under their protection.

“C’mon love, there’s nothing more to see here”, Dori prompts and Ori allows himself to be steered back in the direction of Dori’s house.

They stroll together in silence, letting the sirens and chatter fade away behind them. 

“Do you think they’ll question us?”, Ori asks softly.

“I don’t know dear, they might.”

“That’s nerve wracking, but also exciting!”

Dori’s affectionate chuckle echoes across the vacant street. That’s when Ori notices tiny cuts on his brother’s hands. 

“Dori what in Mahal’s name happened to your hands?”, he exclaims and Dori hums and looks down.

“Oh that!”, Dori laughs softly, “I got into a fight with the rosebush in the backyard, it’s been crowding up all of the lovely artwork you made for me!”

Ori grins and blushes slightly, flicking his brother lightly. The indignant squawk is music to his ears.


	2. no place like holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine. Always mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

To exactly nobody's surprise, photos of the crime scene leaked onto Facebook.

Ori doesn't use the site but his brothers do (Ori has a sneaking suspicion Nori was the one who had leaked them in the first place).

Opening the doors to the library he realises he's probably the only person who hasn't seen the photos. He chuckles and makes his way over to the front desk.

"Morning Bilbo", he says, placing his laptop bag onto the polished wooden surface.

" 'Lo Ori", Bilbo replies absentmindedly from where he's scanning the pages of an old book. Ori crouches down slightly to get a better look a the title.

"Really Bilbo? Another cookbook?"

Bilbo looks up and lowers his glasses to give Ori a blank stare. Ori rolls his eyes but doesn't say another word and gets ready to open the library.

"So", Bilbo begins.

Ori looks up from his laptop and tilts his head.

"This whole business with Alfrid is rather unsettling isn't it?", Bilbo murmurs, fidgeting with the golden band of his always present ring.

Ori nods slowly and tries to avoid his friend and colleague's eyes. While some part of Ori was scared the other part was morbidly curious. He had always loved mystery novels and binge watches Murder She Wrote whenever he gets the chance. Granted he's never actually wished death upon anyone, but this whole situation is certainly making life a bit more interesting.

He shakes away his thoughts with a sigh and walks over to Bilbo, pulling his friend into a hug. 

"I think we're going to be alright", he says quietly.

"Why do you say that?", comes the muffled reply.

Ori shrugs lightly.

"Cause Alfrid's not here to mess up the stacks."

Bilbo chuckles lightly and swats Ori away, but his friend has a smile on his face. 

"You can't say that about a dead man Ori! Honestly if your brother were to find out!", Bilbo cries in mock disgust, his voice fading a bit as he ducks down beneath his own desk.

"Which one?", Ori replies, flipping the sign on the doors to let people know 'We're Open!'.

Bilbo's laugh is what welcomes the first few people into the library.

The library isn't the biggest, but Ori has worked here since he was eighteen and he practically knows every inch of the place. Now he has to wonder if the killer had ever frequented it.

 

The sun is setting when Ori exits the double doors, painting the sky with an amber hue. He waves goodbye to Bilbo as the other man is entering his blue Beetle.

Ori shakes his head fondly as he hears the familiar sputtering and whirring of Bilbo trying to start the car that was probably older than Arda itself.

Shouldering his bag and adjusting his earphones he pauses for a minute to choose a song. Satisfied with his Imagine Dragons playlist he clicks the phone off and starts his walk back to Dori's place. He has his own little cottage just a few houses from his older brother's , but when Ori had just started working at the library Dori had insisted that Ori swing around to check in with him.

Now twenty five years old, Ori has yet to shake the habit, but he finds that he doesn't really mind. Besides Dori is going to want to see him in light of recent events.

Ori hums softly as he tries (and fails miserably) to step to the beat of Thunder without drawing too much attention to himself. However his fun is abruptly stopped when he's a short distance from Dori's place. Two police cars are parked in the front and the screen door is wide open.

Quickly removing his earphones he stashes them along with his phone, into his bag. He frowns and decides to jog the rest of the way.

When he reaches the stairs that lead up to the porch he hesitates. Nothing seemed to be wrong, no upturned chairs, nor are any of Dori's beloved plants and decorations destroyed.

Shaking his head, Ori dashes up the steps and practically flings himself through the doorway. The kitchen light is on, casting a blue glow onto the back of the couches. Couches where four figures are seated.

"Ah Ori, thank goodness you're here! Gentlemen this is my youngest brother, Ori!", Dori exclaims and Ori relaxes considerably. He tenses however as two men he doesn't recognize turn to face him.

The one man has long, black hair with grey streaks in it and icy blue eyes. Ori cannot help but think he has the features of a king and Ori averts his eyes to study the other man.

The other man is large and from what he can tell, extremely muscular. The rest of him is sharp and fierce looking, especially his eyes. Ori cannot quite make out their colour, but he's brought back to reality by a pointed cough.

"O-oh sorry, Ori at your service!", he stammers out, a blush creeping up his neck at the small smile the large man gives him.

"Pleasure to meet you Ori. I'm Chief Inspector Oakenshield and this is Detective Fundin", the man with the blue eyes says in a deep baritone voice, gesturing vaguely towards the other man.

Ori nods slightly and is grateful when his brother rises up from his seat and walks over to him.

"These good men were just busy interviewing me and Nori here", Dori informs him and Ori notices Nori on one of the armchairs, giving the two men dirty looks.

Ori raises an inquiring brow, but lets himself be led to the spot where Dori was a second ago.

"About the..?", Ori says and trails off slightly. His eyes drift towards the table and he notices a file laying there.

"Yes, we just have a few questions and since you arrived in the middle of this interrogation, we will continue where we left off", Thorin says in a mechanical tone.

"But I suppose we should show him the photos first", Detective Fundin informs them over the Chief Inspector's sentence and Ori is startled to hear the man speak. He has a nice voice, deep and unrefined, thickened with a heavy accent.

The Chief Inspector gives him a hard stare and Ori swallows, hoping this was a normal occasion. A sigh and the man waves his hand towards the files. 

The Detective smirks and leans over to grab one of them, handing it to Ori. Ori gives a polite smile and has to resist the urge to blush at the Detective's inquisitory stare.

"Does he really have to look at those?", Dori's worried voice says from somewhere besides him, pulling him out of his daze. He straightens up and rests a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Dori", he says softly and his older brother sighs, but nods.

Ori takes a small steadying breath and flips open the file. He's greeted with a mugshot of Alfrid's face, a horrible sneer present on the man's features. His eyes travel down and he frowns slightly in disgust.

The photos show Alfrid's body, wet and stained with blood. His eyes are closed and one closeup shows a long jagged line cut across the man's neck and small cuts littered across the blue expanse of his skin.

"And they found him floating in the creek?", Ori asks quietly, shutting the folder.

"Aye", the Detective answers.

A small pause, the chirping of the crickets the only sound in the room. The sun is beginning to set, the last rays of sunlight streaming weakly into the room.

"Alright, question away gentlemen", Ori says resolutely, welcoming Dori's steadying hand on his back. 

 

 

"Are you alright darling?", Dori's voice asks gently from the doorway of his bedroom.

Ori stays silent, grasping his blanket anxiously. His stare is directed at his wall and he feels the bed dip as Dori situates himself behind him.

"I dunno Dori, it's just - it could be anyone you know?", Ori says quietly, turning to face his brother.

Dori stays silent, prompting the librarian to continue.

"I mean, it's not like Ered Luin is that big. Anyone could have done it!", Ori exclaims, flopping down next to Dori.

"I think you're being a tad dramatic dear. After all, who's to say Alfrid didn't know any unsavoury types outside of Ered Luin?", Dori placates, combing his fingers through Ori's hair soothingly. Ori hums absentmindedly and lets the himself grow tired under his brother's calming touch.

Soon he's bidding Dori a sleepy goodnight and after tucking himself in, reaches over to blow out the candle on his bedside.

He feels asleep not with thoughts of the gruesome photos or the mysterious killer, but rather those of a certain big and gruff Detective with a deep, sure voice.

And maybe the odd thought towards the fact that he had forgotten to ask the Detective his name. Not that he would though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos welcome and thank you for reading :D


	3. fly away with the birds, hitchcock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So the police visited Dori’s house last night.”, Ori says casually, blowing into his mug of coffee.

 

Bilbo makes a odd choking noise and Ori turns to his friend. He raises an eyebrow at the slight pink dusting Bilbo’s cheeks.

 

“Is something the matter?”, Ori asks slowly, fascinated by the ever increasing colour on Bilbo’s skin.

 

What in Mahal’s name?

 

“Nothing, it’s, um, they also visited me. Well not them, it was only the Chief Inspector.”, Bilbo says with an uncomfortable cough.

 

Ori let’s that sink in before he gently sets down his cup and whirls around to stare wide eyed at Bilbo.

 

“Oh Mahal, do you fancy him!”, he cries out and Bilbo sputters.

 

“Anyone I know?”, another voice says and this time both librarians spin around to face the newcomer.

 

Ori sucks in a deep breath. 

 

Detective Fundin.

 

Mahal, he looks even better in the daylight. Ori can now make out an impressive scar running across the side of the man’s face.

 

“Ah, Detective Fundin! Good morning!”, he says, quickly removing the ‘special’ books he and Bilbo had picked out for their entertainment. He pauses for a second.

 

“Wait, what are you doing here? Are my brothers okay!”, he asks, panic rising in his voice.

 

The Detective’s eyes widen slightly and he rushes to placate Ori.

 

“Don’ worry lad, yer brothers are fine. I jus’ wanted ta ask yeh a question.”, the man says and Ori sighs in relief, feeling rather silly.

 

Of course they’re okay, he would’ve been called if they weren’t.

 

“Right, thanks, sorry.”, is all he can manage and he hears Bilbo snort softly beside him.

 

Detective Fundin shakes his head in gentle dismiss.  
“S’alrigh’ Mister Rison-“

 

“Please, call me Ori.”, Ori insists and the man’s lips quirk into a small smile.

 

“Okay, Ori. Are yeh on duty right now?”

 

Ori giggles internally at the phrase ‘on duty’, but looks at Bilbo with an expression of question. His friend waves his hand.

 

“Go ahead, I’m probably not allowed to know anyway.”, Bilbo says and the Detective looks at him as if seeing him for the first time.

 

“Yeh wouldn’t be Bilbo Baggins by any chance, would yeh?”, the Detective asks and Bilbo freezes.

 

Ori regards his friend curiously.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Bilbo makes an indignant noise and Detective Fundin chuckles softly. 

 

And if that wasn’t the nicest noise Ori had ever heard.

 

“Yer friend didn’t do anything Mis- Ori. I was simply curious.”, the Detective says, and there’s a twinkle in his eye.

 

Ori frowns, before putting two and two together. He smothers a giggle.

 

Chief Inspector Oakenshield.

 

 

 

The air outside of the library is chilly and Ori pulls his cardigan closer to himself. 

 

“Detective Fundin?”

 

“Yeh can call me Dwalin.”, the Detective says and Ori nods.

 

“Dwalin.”

 

It feels nice in his mouth. He blushes softly at the implications.

 

“Is your question, um, classified?”, he asks.

 

Dwalin huffs out a small laugh and shakes his head.  
“Aye, lad a wee bit. I’m technically not allowed to do this..”, the Detective trails off and Ori’s eyes widen.

 

There’s small silence as Dwalin gathers up his thoughts and Ori tries to focus on the chatter of the market in the near distance.

 

Why is he doing this? He doesn’t even know what he’s doing!

 

“Would yeh be interested in assisting me with this case?”, Dwalin finally says and Ori’s mouth falls open.

 

“Why?”, he ask, tone incredulous.

 

“Because”, the Detective begins in a grave voice, “you’re the only one who isn’t a suspect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome and I sincerely hoped you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	4. elementary my- that's not how that quote goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have some action ya'll!
> 
> Enjoy!

“What?! What do you mean?”, Ori exclaims, an ice cold feeling travelling down his spine.

 

“It means that in the entire town of Ered Luin you and obviously the youth of the town are the only ones who aren’t suspects.”, Dwalin says quietly and Ori shivers.

 

Everyone he knows could be the murderer.   
Remembering Dori’s words he ventures to ask:

 

“C-couldn’t it have been anyone outside of the Blue Mountain area?”

 

“We’re workin’ on tha’ righ’ now. I myself have been assigned ta this area and this area alone.”

 

Ori nods slowly, before he remembers the Detective’s original question.

 

“Why do you need my help? Isn’t that a bit..strange?”, he questions, levelling the Detective with a suspicious look.

 

“No need ta glare lad...”

 

“It’s not a glare Mister Dwalin, it’s a hard stare. My brother taught me it and if he knew what you are asking of me-“

 

Dwalin shakes his head quickly, raising his palms in a calming gesture. 

 

“No, no yeh’ve taken this tha wrong way Ori, I’m not asking yeh ta take down criminals with a bent pipe – I jus’ need some information.”, the Detective says and Ori relaxes slightly.

 

“Information?”, he says softly and Dwalin nods.

 

“Aye, figured yeh might have plenty of tha’.”

 

Ori giggles softly, averting the large man’s gaze. He glances towards the library doors.

 

He’s always wanted an adventure, ever since he was a boy. Those had always been filled with dragons and castles and princesses (before he realized it was actually princes he was looking for).

 

Never could he have imagined trying to help an attractive Detective solve a bloody murder in his town of all things. He sighs softly before turning to Dwalin with an expression of determination.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

 

“Detec- Dwalin?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I’m no expert, but this seems a bit...”

 

“Weird?”, Dwalin finishes for him and Ori nods.

 

They were in a car, which Dwalin told him he had rented and were cruising around the various neighbourhoods of Ered Luin. Every now and then Dwalin would slow down and point at a house, asking for information.

 

“Aye, it’s a wee bit unconventional but Tho- the Chief Inspector’s always told me tha’ it’s my style.”, Dwalin says, eyes flicking over the house fronts.

 

“Does it work?”

 

“Well I haven’t bin fired yet, so it must.”, the man replies with an amused expression.

 

“Alrigh who lives here?”, Dwalin adds and Ori follows the pointed direction. His eyes widen.

 

“That’s Bombur and Aurigga Brouwn’s house!”, he exclaims and Dwalin raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeh kno’ them?”

 

“Yes, they used to babysit me and Aurigga is one of Dori’s best friends. They have ten children-“ Dwalin whistles lowly.

 

“-and five dogs. Bombur is the gentlest man I’ve ever met and Aurigga has to walk around with smelling salts in her purse. The barely knew Alfrid.”, Ori says and Dwalin nods.

 

“Right, not exactly tha murdering type. The house next to them?”

 

“Bard Bowman. I assume he’s high on your list of suspects?”

 

“Yes he is, nasty business with tha Master an’ everything. Do yeh have any additional information ta add?”

 

“He was the talk of Ered Luin just a few weeks ago, seeing that everyone knows he’s, um, involved with Thranduil Greenleaf.”

 

Dwalin nods slowly and picks up speed again. A few minutes of driving around until finally they slow down again.

 

Ori instantly recognizes where they are.

 

“Ah yes, the Sackville-Baggins household.”

 

“Baggins?”

 

“Yes they are Bilbo’s cousins, though he wants nothing to do with them.”

 

There’s a tremendous shout from inside the hideous bright-yellow monstrosity and the sound of china breaking. They both wince as a baseball comes flying out an upper story window, only to sail gracefully into a huge pond next to the house.

 

“Well fu-“

 

Dwalin’s interrupted by something large and feathery flinging itself onto Ori’s side of the car.

 

“Ori Rison, this is all your fault! If you hadn’t corrupted my son’s brain with ideas of sports!”, a shrill voice shrieks and Ori only has time to squeak out a tiny apology when Dwalin steps firmly on the gas.

 

“What the hell was tha’?”, the Detective questions and Ori bursts out laughing.

 

“That was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!”

 

 

“Who lives here?”

 

Ori squints slightly at the house.

 

“Oh, this is Smaug Gold’s house. He’s not very liked, the rich and condescending type.”

 

He tilts his head slightly, catching sight of a large tree.

 

“Hmm, I wonder.”

 

And with that he’s opening the door and making his way slowly towards the black picket fence.

 

“Oi, lad! Where yeh goin’?”, Dwalin whisper yells and Ori waves him over.

 

“What is it?”

 

Ori stills and motioning for Dwalin to shush, strains his ears. And yes, those are voices. Angry voices.

 

“-shut up you insolent shit! I don’t care if you..”

 

“-sorry boss, but this is not my fault!”

 

The voices become muffled again and both Ori and Dwalin curse.

 

“How are we going to hear them now?”

 

“I don’ know lad, mebbe we shouldn’t- where are yeh goin’ now?!”

 

“I’m going to get closer!”, Ori says, excitement bubbling up in his stomach.

 

“An’ how are yeh planning on doing tha’?”, Dwalin asks him and Ori points to the tree. 

 

Dwalin grimaces.

 

“Are yeh sure? Doesn’t look ta be very sturdy...”, the man says and Ori’s taken aback.

 

He had expected a lot more resistance than that...

 

“I’ll be alright, but just stand beneath just in case something happens.”

 

Dwalin nods and Ori’s about to deliberate how to scale the medium sized fence when the Detective picks him up. He has to smother a delighted shriek and whirls around once he’s set on the other side.

 

“Yeh looked like yeh needed help.”, is all Dwalin says and Ori has to remind himself that this was very serious business he was getting into.

 

No fun and games.

 

It’s fortunate that Smaug doesn’t appear to do much gardening as the huge yard is covered in overgrown shrubbery that was perfect for cover. As they sneak along the bushes, Ori can vaguely hear the voices getting louder.

 

Finally he reaches the base of the tree and with Dwalin’s help is able to scale up quite a few branches. His heart’s beating irregularly, but he forces his hearing to focus on the house.

 

“-how was I able to predict that Lickspittle would die? Just surprised you didn’t have him removed sooner!”, a deep masculine voice cries and there’s a scoff.

 

“I had use for him Azog! But just because he’s dead doesn’t mean you can’t carry out the operation!”, the second voice, obviously Smaug, snaps.

 

Ori gasps, gripping the nearest tree branch. What operation?

 

He doesn’t have time to find out, as he leans forward a little too much and – crunch!

 

He can’t stop the yell that escapes his mouth as he falls out of the tree. Luckily it’s right into the arms of Dwalin, although the momentum sends them sprawling.  
Somehow Dwalin ends up on top of Ori and Ori can’t even register the warmth of the man’s body, before Dwalin rolls them over underneath a humungous bush. 

 

Well now he’s just blushing.

 

Dwalin’s hand is clamped over his mouth, chest flushed against Ori’s back. Ori barely registers Dwalin’s breathy whisper telling him to not make a sound when there are footsteps.

 

“I’m telling you, I heard someone yell!”, Smaug says and his companion snorts.

 

“I dunno boss, maybe you’ve finally lost it...”

 

Ori closes his eyes against the sight of large boots inching towards the bush. Dwalin’s grip on him tightens and he tries to regulate his breathing, but Dwalin’s like a furnace!

 

“Shut it and remember who’s paying you!”, Smaug growls and Ori sags in relief as their footsteps and voices recede.

 

They wait in silence for a few seconds before Dwalin finally removes his hand, fingers trailing softly over the corner of Ori’s mouth.

 

“Alright, on the count o’ three we make a run fir it.”

 

Ori nods, thinking it best to remove himself from the tiny enclosed space as soon as possible.

 

“One.”  
“Two.”  
“And three, go lad!”

 

Ori does, sprinting like a mad man with Dwalin close at his heels. He doesn’t even thinks as he faults the fence in one smooth leap, stumbling towards the car.

 

“Go, go, go!”, he urges Dwalin and the Detective quickly starts the car.

 

Ori sighs as they shoot away from the Gold residence, finally relaxing somewhat.

 

“Yeh okay?”, Dwalin asks, concern light in his voice but heavy on his brow.

 

Ori hums softly, before just shrieking with joyful laughter. Seconds later Dwalin joins him and Ori just so glad, because the man is somehow even more handsome with an expression of mirth.

 

After they calmed down, Dwalin turns to him with a wolfish grin.

 

“Hungry?”

 

Ori smiles widely, adrenaline still shooting through his veins.

 

“Starving! And I know just the place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this entire chapter was written while listening to the Murder She Wrote theme.
> 
> Oh well, stay tuned for some peace and quiet next chapter...


	5. these chapter titles are longer than the chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we are back!

“So, operation? Yeh fig’re out what tha’ meant?”, Dwalin asks, shifting his tiny basket of fish and chips to his left hand.

 

Ori hums around a mouthful of vinegar soaked fish. They were having a late lunch at Sigrid Bowman’s fish and chips restaurant, both of them perched on the edge of the Great Bridge.

 

“No, sorry.”, he replies sheepishly, absentmindedly shooing a curious seagull away from the goods.

 

“It’s alright Ori, yeh did more than enough.”, the Detective encourages and Ori blushes softly, grateful for the sun beating down on them.

 

 

 

“There’s something I don’t understand.”, Ori says softly as they’re driving back to Dori’s house.

 

Dwalin hums in unspoken question and Ori sighs softly, once more fiddling with his sweater.

 

“If Smaug needed Alfrid alive, why are we continuing to investigate him? Even Azog said he wasn’t planning on it happening. Shouldn’t we be focusing on more likely suspects?”

 

There’s a small pause, only the sound of the wind whipping outside the car.

 

Dwalin chuckles softly.

 

“Aye bloody knew I was righ’ in choosin’ yeh. While yeh bring up some good points, we aren’t actually investigating Mister Gold any longer.”

 

Ori’s eyes widen slightly.

 

“We aren’t?”

 

“No lad. We are goin’ ta arrest him though, fir two reasons. One, it might make tha real killer think he’s been let off tha hook, when in reality Smaug is our custody fir reason two- runnin’ an illegal operation.”

 

“But how do we know that for sure?”

 

Dwalin grimaces slightly and Ori swallows nervously. Had he triggered something?

 

“A few months ago, me an’ a coupla officers raided what we believed to be a drug smuggling ring. All we found were documents and bags full of cocaine.”, he pauses and Ori’s hand is already covering his mouth in shock.

 

“At first the documents just looked ta be charts and reviews of the drugs. Until we stumbled across a letter of correspondence between someone callin’ themselves ‘Mordor’ and ‘Ered Luin’ respectively. An’ considerin’ tha fact that Smaug and Azog were talking about some operation, naturally they’re goin’ to be brough’ in fir questioning.”

 

Ori lets all of that sink in for a moment.

 

“It might also explain Alfrid’s involvement. Being that he was the Master’s right hand and everything.”, he remarks softly and Dwalin nods with a pleased smile.

 

“Clever thing yeh are.”

 

Ori giggles softly and decides to turn into a sock, quickly pulling his hood up all the way.

 

The Detective’s charms are clearly going to be a problem for focus on the investigation.

 

 

 

Ori closes the car door softly and is surprised to see Dwalin rounding the side of the vehicle to accompany him.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to the station?”

 

“Aye figured it wouldn’t hurt ta walk yeh home. It’s dangerous around here, you know?”, the large man says and Ori pretends to squawk indignantly.

 

“You realize you are talking to me, the one who risked life and limb up in a tree?”

 

“Yeeess... but who caught yeh?”, Dwalin drawls with a wink and Ori blushes, again.

 

Thankfully they reach the door of Dori’s tiny house and all that’s left to say is farewell.

 

If the door didn’t swing open to reveal a practically glowing Dori, dressed in a silk robe no less. Ori yelps and it’s only Dwalin’s steady hand that keeps him from toppling over in alarm.

 

“Dori!”

 

Dori just chuckles softly and breezes out to envelop Ori in a hug.

 

“Hello my dear. I see you’ve got company?”, Dori says and Ori groans internally.

 

“Yes it’s Detective Fundin and-“, Ori’s interrupted by a yell from inside the house.

 

“Brother!?”

 

Ori and Dori whirl to face Dwalin who has an expression of shocked amusement on his face.

 

“Balin! Yeh bloody rascal, what are yeh doin' in there?! Aye have bin informed on good authority that Master Dori doesn’t allow players like yeh anywhere near him!”

 

“Agh please baby broth’r yer just jealous!”

 

“Well...”, Dori begins and Ori turns back to his brother.

 

“Dinner should be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, blessings upon all of you lovely people!
> 
> Until the next chapter, and if I take a while just know I'm struggling to think of a witty pun and it would be hilarious to hear detective related puns in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for makin it here!
> 
> Feel free to kudos/comment! But don't be mean :)


End file.
